life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jwessex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life on Mars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vinyl Heaven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ross2009 (Talk) 21:47, 28 April 2011 Should have done this a long time ago... Hello. I'm making you the active administrator of this Wiki! I've noticed your contributions for a long time and to be honest, I should have just given you the rights long ago, mainly because I rarely go on Wikia and because of the layout change, I wasn't sure how to promote (I've discovered how to do it just now). I admire your dedication to the Wiki, just as I was a couple of years ago when Ashes to Ashes was one of the top British programmes on the box. Good luck with your further edits and do what you please to make this Wiki a great LOM resource. Thanks again, --Ross2009 17:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Damn For some reason on this Wiki, the admin dashboard won't let me execute it. Some permission error "You are not allowed to execute the action you have requested". Can you suggest what the problem is? --Ross2009 17:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion Given your obvious positive and passionate involvement here, can I recommend http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adopt_a_wiki to get you Bcrat/Admin status? It would allow you to do more in terms of adapting the look and removing any undesired elements of the wiki. Alex Jiskran 04:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Gene Hunt's nicknames for his DIs Should a page be created to list these, do you think? Alex Jiskran 22:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Life on Mars Administrator Hi, I have recently requested to become an Administrator for the Life on Mars Wikia and having noticed that you have editied recently, I was wondering if you are ok with me becoming an Administrator. I have also noticed that on the main page there is no mention off the Russian version off the show. I actually created a page for this version but cannot update the main page because it requires Admin rights, this is one of the first things I want to update if I get the rights. Thanks Kelvin 101 (talk) 21:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Plans, such as they are Yeah, I saw that on the episode page it had the antagonist down, also red link, as Toolbox Terry, so I figured I'd make that page today. :) Alex Jiskran 07:41, January 22, 2015 (UTC) If you felt like it This place could use an active Admin. I'm already Admin or Bcrat for thirteen other sites, so I'll only put in for it if you decide you don't want to. Alex Jiskran 23:38, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Glad you're paying attention :) I was glancing over the mini write-up last night and somehow failed to spot the 'behind' in that sentence. :P Good catch. :D Alex Jiskran 21:50, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin status Hello If you don't recognise my username, I was Ross2009 before a much needed username change. Long time, no speak ;) I finally got the motivation to contact Wikia Support and regain my admin rights. As a result, I am able to grant you a well-deserved administrator status. According to a previous correspondence, I should have given you these admin rights back in 2012. I will remain as an admin on this Wiki; however, I doubt I will be contributing anymore. I've also promoted Jiskran. I'm sure with you guys in charge of the Wiki, you could have a bigger impact than me back in 2011. If you have any queries, feel free to contact me on my user talk page. Congratulations and good luck! Ross (Rossticus) Placement of parentheses Since the article refers to the British show, I would have thought British punctuation (full stop outside the parentheses) would apply. Alex Jiskran 19:12, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Liz White I've locked this page for newbies and anons, as someone keeps re-inserting the same badly-punctuated, rambling diatribe, primarily about her son rather than her. Alex Jiskran 22:47, September 17, 2016 (UTC)